Wing and Shadow
by Nam-chan
Summary: -I'm rewriting it. The new one can be found in my profile.-------------------------------------------------------------Naruto's characters using Air Trek. Imagine that! There's an OC in there. NaruxSasu. NaruxGaara. NaruxNeji. Pairings might appear later-
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a story about Naruto's characters using Air Treck which belongs to the anime, Air Gear. And Air Gear's world is more high tech than the world in this story. It's not a crossover!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

(Not beta-ed.)

* * *

. Wing and Shadow .

**Prologue **

_Why am I here?_

_Why am I born to this world?_

_Why do I exist?_

_What… am I?_

The young men sat beside his window, look upon the full moon, thinking about the meaning of his existence. People abandon him. People despise him. People hate him. Adding all of this together, he started to think he's just an existence that should not exist. He's tired of all this. He wanted to just die and disappeared from the world that he do not belong, from the darkness deep inside his heart. But, he always failed. Every time he tried to, he will remember what his mother said to him.

_Dear, live and fight. Fight with every thing in the world that keeps you from living. You deserve to live and be in this world, because you're strong. Naruto, remember that, you are strong. So, don't be afraid._

'_Mum, I don't wanna be strong anymore. I'm tired. So tired.' _

_I'm tired. I don't wanna go on anymore. I don't have a purpose to live._

_I'm empty now. Blank._

_I'm nothing. _**_Nothing_**

He lifts up his sleeve; take a knife from his pocket, place the knife on his wrist, ready to end his life that should not exist.

At this moment, a huge black butterfly flew across the moon, adding the colour black to the plain yellowish moon, and both of the colours matched each other perfectly.

'_W-wha… What's that?!'_

He never had seen anything this beautiful in his life.

'_No wait, is it possible for a butterfly to be so big?!"_

Suddenly, that black butterfly appeared in front of him.

"Do you want to fly?"

He stared at the black butterfly in front of him. This butterfly is almost as tall as him. He rubs his eye and tries to clear his blue vision a little. Now that he focused and looks closer, the beautiful butterfly is actually… a girl. He quickly snapped out of it then realized he was staring and that girl was asking him a question.

"What did you say?"

"Fly. Do you wish to fly?"

"F-fly?"

"Yes. Do you want to fly with me?" she smiled at him.

The blonde stunned. He doesn't know what to say or to do. He never expected a butterfly to come stopping him from commit suicide, asking him weird questions and **smiled** at him. No one had ever smiled at him, except his parents. No one.

She smiled wider than walked closer to him. She stopped beside him and held his waist.

"Hold tight."

That's the first time. He fly.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think!! 


	2. The Feathers

A/N: Here's chapter one! Enjoy. (Sorry!! I reposted this chapter. I need to change some parts. Really really sorry!!)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything.

* * *

. Wing and Shadow .

**Chapter 1**** : The Feathers**

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah."

"The meeting today is to discuss about what the Anaginosko founds out about the Shadow."

"They found out about it already?"

"Wow, that's fast. What did you guys found out?"

"We found out that the former Red Feather is one of the leaders in the Shadow."

"…"

"As the Black Feather suspected."

"Continue."

"Unfortunately, we still don't know their purpose; however, we found out that they are gathering the Wild Feathers."

"What for?"

"So that they could convince them to join the Shadow."

"How many Wild Feathers are there out there?"

"There's about six left."

"This is bad, if all of them joined the Shadow, they could fight with us evenly."

"What should we do, Aika-sama?"

"Blue Feather, please continue gathering information about them. White Feather, Blue Feather, Green Feather and Purple Feather, please find or train your successors as soon as possible, or if you guys prefer, your right-hand men. If they're one of the Pedinos Rider, they'll have to find a Night Rider that they think have the capability to be in that position to replace them. That's all. The meeting ends." A young teenage girl stood up from the chair, exited the meeting room and walked into another room that led to a corridor.

"I think we're old already huh?" a guy with a beard said.

"I don't think Aika-sama meant it that way." Another guy with brown hair said.

"You idiot, more strong riders means more winning chances." A woman with red eyes said.

"I felt sorry for Aika-sama though, the former Red Feather betrayed her." Another man with silver hair joined them and sighed.

"Instead of talking trash here, why don't you adults go find your successors?" a red haired boy said to them with cold tone.

"Yeah, I agree." said a black haired boy smiling.

"Tsk, we're leaving." The red eyed woman stood up and walks away.

"Alright." The guy with a beard followed her.

(A/N: Except for my OC Aika, all characters above are Naruto's characters. Try guessing who they are! XD)

* * *

"Give up! You'll never win me!" Two teenage boys are riding AT in a school running track. There are a few couple of audience sitting at the side watching the race. Some of them are using their hand phones to take pictures. And there's a bored looking guy standing near the track, holding a stopwatch. "Shut up Kiba, I will win this time." said a blonde beside a brown hair guy.

"Like hell you are, you're far behind me."

"I'll catch up!"

"Let's see what you can do, baka blonde!"

"Don't call me that!!!" As the blonde shouted, he speed up and both of them almost reach the finish line at the same time. "Naruto wins." said a bored looking guy standing beside the finish line. "What the…?"

"Yay!!! I won!" shouted the blonde jumping around happily. "No way Shikamaru, are you sure you didn't mix up me and that baka blonde?" The brown hair guy went to check the stopwatch. "That's a stupid excuse, he's a blonde for goodness's sake, and how on earth would I mix him up with you." The bored looking guy said frowning.

"Yeah! And don't call me that!" the blonde said stopped jumping.

"Tsk. Fine, I lost. I'll treat you ramen."

"Yay!!!!! Ramen!!!!!"

"I hope you get a stomach ache."

"Ever since I know what ramen is, I never did." The blonde said proudly. "Oh shut up, come on let's go." Said the brown hair boy walking away huffing. "You guys are so troublesome." They all walked to the crowded school canteen which more than half of the students there are girls.

"Kiba! Buy me the ramen! I'll be back!"

"Yeah yeah."

The overly active blonde walked to the toilet jumpily. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Watch it, woman."

Flinch.

"What did you say?"

"And I think you came to the wrong toilet, the girl's toilet is at the left side."

Twitch.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you the girl's toilet is at the left side. This is the boy's toilet."

'_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Alright.'_

"Just shut up."

"What?! You little bitch!"

"White eyed bastard."

"You...! I can't stand it anymore. I'll make you pay!"

The white eyed boy pushed and pinned the blonde on the wall.

"Oww!"

"You shall pay for what you done, cutie ass." the long raven haired boy whispered beside Naruto's ear.

"Hyuuga, you're taking too long."

"Heh, you're just in time Uchiha, I'm giving this bitch a lesson."

Smirk.

"Never know that you're into tom boy."

More smirk.

"You don't know a lot."

"Are you bastards done talking?"

Both raven haired looked at the blonde.

"Cause I feel like kicking people's ass."

"You bit-… Urgh!!"

"What the…"

The blonde punched the long raven haired guy's stomach.

"That's for calling me as a female, you asshole."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha whose looking at him with widen eyes.

"I won't hurt you; you never insulted me."

"You're a guy?"

"Duh! I'm a real man guy!"

Suddenly, a red haired boy came in the toilet with a worried face.

"Naruto?"

"Gaara!" the blonde ran to the red haired and hugged him.

"Is everything alright? I heard noises." Gaara asked after Naruto released him from the hug.

"Some bastard picked on me, but it's alright now!"

…

"Gaara."

"Uchiha."

The both said boys acknowledged each other's presence and there's a moment of awkward silence.

"Uhh… Gaara, you know him?"

"No, let's go."

"Ahh…"

A certain raven haired smirked.

"Neji, find out who he is."

"You think I wouldn't do that? Ouch, who would have thought that babe face is a guy, and a **spicy** one."

"Hn, you go first, I have to find _her_." The Uchiha said walking out from the toilet.

"What? She said not to talk to her in school, right?"

"This is important."

"Fine."

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

"…"

"What's wrong, Aika-chan?"

"Nothing, I'm going to the toilet."

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

"I'll back soon, Sakura."

* * *

_On the roof._

"What is it, Sasuke? You don't have to text me you know, you can look for me in my class." A certain girl with long black pony tail said back facing a certain guy.

"I'm sorry, Aika-sama, I'm not allowed to talk to you in school." Sasuke said looking at the girl's back.

"Just Aika is fine and we can talk a little, just not too much." The girl said, back still facing the Uchiha.

"But…"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Sorry. Ai… Aika, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Who's going to be your successor?"

"You think I'm old already?" the girl said chuckling.

"No, that's not it. I meant your chosen one."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Aika, you know what I meant, right?"

"Why do I need a successor? Red and Orange Feather doesn't need one either."

"But I know you, Aika, you'll train one anyway."

"If you meant a new person that I want to train, I do have someone in mind."

"Who is it?"

"He's not in the Wing."

"What?"

"In fact, he started riding AT in less than a month."

"Who is he?"

"Some cutie I found."

"… I don't understand. Why am I not your chosen one?"

"What's all this? What's the meaning of the chosen one?"

"You'll train a chosen one and make that person your successor, right?"

"I trained you didn't I?"

"But I wanna be your chosen one!"

"You are."

"The only one."

"Heh? Is the Uchiha jealous now?"

"…"

'You **are **my chosen one, Sasuke. You know that very well."

"If you have two chosen ones, I'm not the chosen one anymore!"

"Sasuke." Aika said his name in a serious tone, finally turned around and face him.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry."

"... It's fine."

"Who is he?"

"Hm?"

"The guy in your mind, who is he?"

"I don't know."

"Please Aika, at least let me know who he is!"

"I'm serious. I do not know his name."

"What?!"

"But I believed in him. I'm sure he'll get into the Wing soon. He's already in my white list."

"White list?"

"It meant the list of people who I trust. All the Feathers and you are already in it. Now I'm adding one more person. This made it total eight people in my white list."

"…"

"Come on, go back to class now, Sasuke."

"Ahh."

"See ya."

'_She believed in a guy who she doesn't even know?' _With that thought, the Uchiha walked away slowly to his class, thinking deeply.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Over here!"

"Hey Kiba!"

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, something came up."

"Who's him?"

"Oh, he's my new brother. He's also adopted by Tsunade baa-chan."

"Hi! My name is Kiba. That lazy bum over there is Shikamaru. Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

…

…

"Gaara."

…

…

"Aha ha haha, he doesn't really like to talk. So Kiba! Where's my ramen?"

"Ahh! It's over there on the table! It's getting cold if you don't eat it soon!"

"What?!"

---

"_So it's him?"_

"_I guess so. He's the only blonde around."_

"_Yeah, didn't you guys hear that? He lives with Red Feather. I'm sure it's him."_

"_That poor kid, he's going to be in great danger." _

Evil chuckles are heard through out the corridor.

* * *

A/N: Give me some comments, please? I'm begging you guys, I'll give you jelly? 


	3. The Wing

A/N: Oh dear god, I forgot an important fact. Naruto is a new student!!! He's not supposed to know Kiba or Shikamaru!!! I really wanted to repost the 1st chapter!!! Ah well, I'll change that somehow. –sigh- 

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything.

* * *

. Wing and Shadow .

**Chapter 2 : The Wing**

In the third floor of the Konoha High School, there are one black haired man with beard and one red eyed woman with also black hair walking on one of the corridors. The red eyed lady is holding a History textbook and the black haired guy is smoking. "Asuma, are you sure it's him?" the red eyed woman asked. "Hey, don't doubt my information." the guy with beard replied. "Really, he looks weak." Another guy with a mask say appearing from another corridor them all stopped on track. "Exactly!" the red eyed woman agreed. "Guys, I really don't think we should doubt about _her_ decisions you know." Another kind looking man said coming out from a room. 

"Yeah, I agree with Iruka-sensei."

"WAHHHH!!!!!!" All 4 adults shouted in surprise.

"A-Aika-sam… Aika-san! What are you doing here?" the kind looking man asked the dark grey eyed girl.

"Oh, just going to my class. I really think people should not gossip. Don't you think so, Asuma-sensei?" the young girl smiled.

"No! It's not me! I mean, yeah, you're right!"

'_Her smile is so scary!!!'_

"And I really hope that you senseis would not talk about **some **weak looking person in front of **some **raven haired student I know."

'_So she admits it's her?'_

'_Is she talking about Sasuke?' _

"O-Of cause, Aika-san, you should go to your class now." Iruka said nervously. "Sure! Good bye then, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei!" The girl said walking towards her class, looking at them. "B-bye." All four teachers said together. There's an awkward silence filled around the four senseis.

"She's such a mystery. Why can't we sense her everytime?" Kurenai said almost whined.

"Y-yeah, she's so scary." Asuma said frowning.

"Who is?"

"WAHHH!!! Not again?!"

"Sasuke!"

"I really hope you would call my family name, Kakashi."

"Uchiha-san! What are you doing here?"

"Iruka-sensei, I do think that any student can be around here. I do not have any class now, so I wandered around."

"Yes, you're absolutely correct. We weren't doing anything actually." Kakashi said nervously after Iruka had glared at him.

"Really, I do recall someone saying 'scary' and 'not again', as if something similar had happened."

"Not really, Aika-san was just talking to us. Now would you excuse us, Uchiha-san?" Kurenai glared at the raven boy and walked into the corridor that led to the staffroom with the other three teachers. "That's good. Good bye senseis." Sasuke turned around and walked away as well. "Do you think-…" when the raven walked far enough, Kakashi asked but was interrupted suddenly. "Shut up, Kakashi. Just shut up." Iruka said closing his eyes feeling helpless.

* * *

"Kiba, do you know a guy with white eyes? I think his name is Hyuuga or something."

"I guess you're talking about Hyuuga Neji. Why?"

"Uhh, I kind of, met him in the toilet just now?"

"Owh, he's the best friend of Uchiha Sasuke. Both of them are the two most popular students in our year, or maybe, the whole school."

"I see, so I guess that another guy who was with him is Uchiha Sasuke then."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yea, my fist did."

"YOUR WHAT?!?!"

"Inuzuka-san! The class is still going on here!"

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei."

"He called me woman and a bitch!"

"Still!! You're messing with the two most dangerous students!! They know how to ride AT and they're really good in it!! They could kill you with it!!!"

"What should I do then?! Telling them 'Oh I'm so sorry, yes I'm a fucking girl and I went to the wrong toilet?!"

"You idiot!! You heard that, Shikamaru?"

"Yes I did, Kiba. Stop making a fuss about it. It's Naruto we're talking about."

"But I do think their ATs are much worse than Naruto's fighting skills and Naruto's AT riding suck."

"Hey!! I beat you!!! You idiot!!!"

"Dude, it's true. How can you fight with two AT genius with one of them personally trained by the Black Feather since he was a kid?"

"Black Feather?"

"The Black Feather, the leader for all leaders in the Wing and the leader for all Feathers. Hello, basic information to all Night Rider?"

"Huhhhh?"

"Oh god. You were serious when you said that you just started riding AT not long ago?"

nod nod

"Who the hell gave you those AT then?"

"The beautiful black butterfly."

"The what?!"

"The black butterfly! Back when I was in my previous guardian's house, I saw a really beautiful black butterfly flew across the moon. Then it stopped in front of me, and it appears that the butterfly is actually a girl!! She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen!!!"

"Kami-sama, did you do something wrong when you create Naruto? Why does he always imagine things?"

"HEY!!!!"

"KIBA! NARUTO! SHIKAMARU! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HAVE DETENTION WITH ME TODAY AFTER SCHOOL!!!"

"Gomen sensei." All three said together.

"Damn, why am I included?! This is so troublesome."

"Bear with it, we're your friends."

"Do you really have to say it out loud?"

* * *

The famous Uchiha is lying down on the roof with his eyes closed, enjoying the wind blowing towards him. Neji's having English now, which he hated the most. He's here to spend his useless time and to avoid those annoying fan girls.

"Sasuke-kun."

He doesn't even need to open his eyes and look to confirm who the voice belongs to.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Aika-sama asked me to inform you that she went back home earlier."

"Why?" the raven suddenly opened his eyes and sat up quickly.

"Something happened in the Wing, but I'm not sure what is it. I'm sure that some of my spare parts were stolen though."

"Why did she ask YOU to tell me?"

"Well, I'm the nearest person to her. You actually want her to go all around the school to find you and tell you?"

"Tsk. I'll be leaving too."

"No you can't."

"And who the hell are you to decide that?"

"Aika-sama said you can't. Stay in school."

"What?!"

"What can you do if you went back?"

"I… I can help with anything she wants!"

"MY spare parts were stolen as well, yet I'm here. So what can you do if you went back?"

"You're useless! That's why!"

"Sasuke-kun, you better stays here like a good boy. Or else, she'll be disappointed at you and replace you with the blonde."

"The blonde? Who's the blonde? Is he the one who she set an eye on? Is he a blonde?!"

"Calm down Uchiha, I can't tell you all this you know. Or **I'm** the one who'll be replaced. I'm afraid you know." The short haired boy said smirking.

"Why? Why you? Why is it that you know but I don't?! I know her longer than you do!!!"

"But you know what? It's isn't about how long it is. It's about feelings."

"Shut up. Get lost. Now."

"Alright. Be a good boy now, Sasuke-kun." He left with another smirk.

The raven haired boy clenched his fist hard glaring at the Orange Feather of the Wing, Masterpiece's leader – Sai.

* * *

"It's so weird."

"What's weird?"

The school time is just over; Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru are going home together on the side of the busy Konoha Street. Naruto and Kiba are both wearing their AT while Shikamaru was just walking. Kiba was standing between Shikamaru who's on the left and Naruto on the right.

"Our teachers for the last three classes had to go home earlier; even Kurenai-sensei who put us into detention went home earlier too!! FOUR teachers!!! Don't you think that's too much of a coincidence?"

"Not at all, be grateful that the detentions are cancelled, brat. Do you really wanna get detentions so badly?"

"Kiba, he's right you know."

"Oh come on! Just forget about it you guys! It's none of our business!!"

"Jeez, you're such an idiot, Kiba."

"Yeah, I'm on your side, Shikamaru."

Naruto ride to Shikamaru's side and hold his arm. Suddenly, a pitch black car passes by with a long raven haired guy inside.

"Hey! Did you guys see that?"

"See what?"

"The guy in the car! He looks exactly like the Sasuke guy! The face, the eyes and everything!"

"You're imagining things AGAIN, Naruto."

"No way, I saw it with my own eyes!! It was just there!!"

"That's actually the real reason I doubted you, Naruto."

"What?! That's cruel, Kiba!!"

The boys ended in laughter.

* * *

A/N: Man, my grammar sucks sucks sucks!!!!!!!!! –sigh- By the way, did you guys guessed it correctly? It's Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma!!! To anyone who guessed it correctly, I shall give you guys cookies!!! RAWR!!!

PS: Kami-sama means god if you guys didn't know.


	4. The Thuroros

A/N: Thanks Bo & Ski!! You both gave me my first review!!! Thanks Moii-san and fox in the rough for the lovely reviews as well!!! Love you guys!!!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

* * *

. Wing and Shadow .

**Chapter 3: The Thuroros**

"Tell me the details." Aika is walking really fast on a long corridor with a dark blue haired guy with the same colour of eyes, except darker. He wore a dark grey singlet with a sleeveless black jacket and a short black cargo pants.

"There are 3 main situations. First, the main gate to the Wing is destroyed. It was bombed. 18 Night Riders successfully sneaked in our base. 67 still trying and the numbers are increasing. Second, a quarter of Masterpiece's spare parts were stolen. It was confirmed that the stolen spare parts included 80 pairs of wheels, 100 breaks and 280 main engines. Third…" They took a turn on the left and went in a large room with a long table. There are about ten people sitting on each side on the long table and there are a few empty seats in front. It was quite noisy, since they were all talking about the incident.

"What is it?" Aika walked to the middle front's seat and sat down.

"Uhhh…"

"Tell me, Nari. What is it?" The boy stood on Aika's right side.

"Your grandmother called. She was pissed off. Dead angry."

"What?! You should say that earlier! Everything concern about her anger is more important, she is capable to **kill** me!"

"Huh?! Oh! Sorry Aika." Aika sighed.

"It's alright. Is she still on the line?"

"No, but she requested for you to return her call."

"Alright, please help me to inform her that I'm in a meeting and will call her back after this. Sasuke will be back after 2 hours, I want him to meet me when he's back. If the meeting hasn't ended yet, ask him to join the meeting."

"I understand. I'll be leaving now."

"Thanks." As Nari turned around, walked towards the door and left, she turned towards the crowd. Everyone became silent and turn towards Aika to pay attention at her. When she got everyone's attention, she began to speak.

"So guys, I want to know who did this, how many people are involved, and the exact time."

"Yes, Aika-sama. No one saw this happened, so no one knows who are they and the exact time."

"Yeah! He sneaked in!"

"He?"

"It was confirmed that it was a guy who did it though. It might be two or one person."

"He knocked down my man!"

"Yeah!! Mine too!!"

"Me too, me too!!!"

"Calm down guys. Do we know his appearance?"

"Black hair. Tall."

"That's it?"

"Everyone who saw him was all fainted. They are all in Konoha Hospital right now."

'_I guess that's why Tsunade baachan called and was pissed off.'_

"All Feathers and Pedinos Riders please take care of all the Night Riders who sneaked in, except Purple and Green Feather. Please ask all other Wing's member to stop the others who's trying to sneak in. Is Purple Feather here?" Suddenly, the door was open. There stood four adults panting lightly. "Leader!!!" Most of the people in the room stood up and said.

"Aika-sama, sorry we're late."

"No, it's fine. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry, Aika-sama. It was my fault. I didn't fulfil my duty."

"It's an accident done on purpose. It wasn't your fault."

"Still. I'm sorry."

"No leader! It was our fault! Our men were useless!"

"Yeah! We're sorry, Aika-sama!"

"It's really fine, this proofed our security is not strong enough. Can the Thuroros guard the gate now? Can I leave this to you guys?"

"Of course, Aika-sama!!"

"That's good to hear. Green Feather, can you find out what happened actually? You can take your Penidos Riders with you."

"Sure, Aika-sama."

"The others please do what I said just now. Tell White and Blue Feather about it. Red and Orange Feather will be back in about 1 hour. Tell them about anything and everything that they needed to know. I would like you guys to do it **now**, thank you."

"Understood!" Aika walked out while the others are still sitting. They waited till she's out of sight and walked out after their leaders.

"Leader, all Feathers and Pedinos Riders are supposed to take care of all the Night Riders who sneaked in. Should we follow or do our duty, to protect Aika-sama?" a teenage boy with black sunglasses asked the White Feather.

"Shino, our duty **is **to follow Aika-sama's orders." His Leader stopped on his track and answered him.

"Sorry, I understand."

"Where's Allos and Treis Rider?"

"Allos Rider is already taking care of the Night Riders who trying to sneak in. Treis Rider is still in school."

"Gosh, I forgot to fetch her back from school as well. Why are you here then?"

"I skipped school today."

"Good, inform them about this after they came back. I'll be taking care some _sneaker_."

"Understood."

---

"Kiba, can you tell me what the hell is happening?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why am I involved?" Shikamaru said yawning.

"Kiba, did you bang your head somewhere?" Naruto went in front of Kiba, used his right hand to hold Kiba's face with his left hand on his shoulder and asked in a serious face.

"Shut up! I'm bringing you guys to see something interesting." Kiba said slapped away Naruto's hand.

"Well, you **bought** an AT for Shikamaru just to **see **something interesting?! The sun is turning purple tomorrow!!!" Naruto gave him an awe face.

"There's only people with AT could go near there."

"There? Where?" Naruto asked.

"The base of the Wing."

"What the hell, Kiba." Shikamaru said with both of his hands behind of his neck while riding his AT smooth and straight on the street.

"I'm serious, Naruto. The gate to the Wing was bombed a moment ago."

"What?!"

"Who did it?" Shikamaru asked while narrowed his eyes to look at Kiba's expression.

"Don't know. I'm interested, that's why I'm here." Kiba grinned at them.

"Gosh, this is troublesome."

"I think this would be fun!!! Let's have a wild night with Shikamaru who just learned riding AT!!!!!"

"He doesn't need to learn it, Naruto. He's almost better than you already."

"What?! Well, at least I'm better than you."

"AM NOT!!"

"AM TOO!!!"

"Wanna have another fight?!"

Suddenly, a Night Rider passed them with an amazing speed, making them all stunned. He wore a white T-shirt, an unbuttoned sleeveless black vest outside and a loose pant with lots of pockets. His AT is dark red in colour with a little orange flames pattern.

"D-Did you see that?!"

"Yeah!!! There's fire under his wheels!!!"

"I-I think I know who he is!!"

"Who?!" Both Naruto and Shikamaru quickly turned towards Kiba.

"N-Nari!! One of the Pedinos Riders for Anaginosko!!!"

"PantyPoo?!"

"Mamipoko?!"

"Pedinos Rider for Anaginosko!!"

"What's Pedinos Rider?" Shikamaru asked closing his eyes, pretend to be not interested, while he actually is.

"The three strongest riders in a team are called the Pedinos Riders, which are the Allos Rider, Mesos Rider and the Treis Rider."

"Does that means that the Nari guy is the Allos Rider for that Mamipoko team?!"

"Yes. … … … No!!! It's Anaginosko!!"

"Then what's Anaginosko?"

"One of the team in the Wing. We're here, quiet down."

---

In a huge room, a teenage girl is wearing her shirt. As she was buttoning it, someone knocked her door and came in.

"Ai-…"

"What is it, Sasuke?" Aika said still buttoning her shirt.

"I'M VERY SORRY!!!" the said boy quickly turned around with one of his hands closing his eyes blushing.

"Just look at me and say it."

"But…!"

"Sasuke, you've changed your attitudes towards me. What happened?"

"I didn't mean to be rude, Aika-sama!!" Sasuke said quickly turn towards her, feeling relieved that she was done wearing her shirt.

"Not that, you're so formal to me these days. Why?" the long raven haired girl said.

"T-There's no such a thing, Aika-sama." He said looking downwards.

"There you go again, for the hundredth times, just Aika is fine." Aika said done wearing her long loose black jacket.

"U-Understood."

"You're not acting like yourself anymore, Sasuke. You were… You were more…" Aika said looking at the ceiling dramatically.

"Respectful?"

"No! Forget it. I'm going to the hospital." She slammed her forehand with her hand as she quickly walked towards her door.

"I'll accompany you." Sasuke said followed her back. Aika quickly stopped on her track and turn towards the teenage boy.

"No, stay here. Ask my Pedinos Rider to take care of the Night Riders who trying to sneaked in here, and that included you, Sasuke." She said slowly turned around towards her door.

"But-…!"

"But? I need to be protected? You think I'm weak?"

"No! That's not it-…!"

"I'll leave this to you, my Allos Rider."

"…"

"Understood."

"Good."

---

"How may I help you, miss?"

"I'm looking for Tsuna-…"

"You're _early_, brat."

"I take that as a compliment, old blonde."

"Don't call me that, you're the one who's late, small fry."

"I was in a meeting."

"You took too long, brat."

"The boys were angry, Tsunade-baachan. How are they?"

"All of them are still unconscious, no deep injuries. Well, Nari is awake."

"Nari was knocked down too?"

"Yeah, he was conscious the whole time, even though he had the most serious injuries."

"Well, he's **my **Mesos Rider." Aika said smirking proudly.

"Shut up, arrogant brat."

"Where's he?" she asked chucking a little.

"On your left, room 967."

"Thanks, baachan."

"You will tell me anything and everything I want to know after this."

"Is that an order?"

"It's a certain fact."

"Yeah yeah."

---

"Treis Rider, what are you doing here?"

"Ahh Sasuke-kun, I was just searching for some books."

"Books? Didn't you know about the intruder?"

"I know."

"So why are you still here?"

"The other members of the Wing will do it. I have something else to do."

"What is it so important that you have to disobey Aika-sama's order?"

"Find out who occupied her mind so badly that makes her fell down on the stairs today."

"She what?!"

"She stepped on the wrong place and fell on her knees, but she was not wounded. That was**such **a rare sight man."

"…"

"You know something don't you?"

"Yeah. She set an eye on a blonde, she said she wishes to see him again and train him."

"What?!?!"

"…"

"She didn't even train **me** before!!"

"And what did you found out?"

"Well, Aika-sama brought a special AT out last month. There's no record about who she's giving it to."

"Special AT?"

"Yeah, it's the Wind-type too. That's weird. Wind-type AT are only used by her… And you."

"You use it sometimes too."

"Yeah well, I don't own it."

"That Wind-type AT wasn't returned?"

"Aika-sama noted here that the AT was given and won't be returned."

"…"

"Did you know something else, Sasuke-kun?"

"No, we still need to obey her orders. Let's go, Haku."

"Aww man, I bet you wanna know who's that blonde as well, right?"

"Even Aika-sama does not know his name, how should we know, shut up and go would you?"

"Sasuke-sama is jealous…"

"Shut up!"

"Fine."

---

"How's my Mesos Rider?"

"I'm fine, Aika-sama."

"Aika!"

"Yes, Aika."

"So, did you saw who attacked you?"

"…"

"Haya, tell me. Come on."

"I… I do not know if I should tell you."

"Well, why not?"

"I mean, should I tell the other Feathers instead of you?"

"Why? I can't do anything about it? I'm useless to you?"

"No! No, Aika. It's just… It's just…"

"It's just? You don't trust me?" Aika said playfully.

"It's the former Red Feather."

Aika was immediately stunned. Her eyes were wide. She was so shocked. She looked down with her face emotionless. Haya do not understand what is Aika thinking but he could tell that she was really depressed. He started to think if his decision to tell her is wrong. Really wrong.

"A-Aika?"

"Yeah?" Aika suddenly looked up at him smiling a little.

"A-Are you alright?" Haya asked a little relived, since she was smiling.

"I'm fine, what makes you think that I'm not alright?"

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For thinking that you're not alright." Haya said grinning.

"You idiot."

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the late update, that's why I gave you guys a longer chapter!! I didn't describe anything about Tsunade since you guys already know her appearance. And yeah, there's two new OC here. Well, I hope you guys were not confused over the Pedinos Rider thing. If you're really confused, just review and tell me or pm me, I'll explain it to you. Or maybe you guys just don't care, I don't really mind. I think the former Red Feather was quite obvious already, don't you think so? xD) 


	5. The Anaginosko

(A/N: I got a review from Bo & Ski, thanks a lot! Well I guess the last chapter bored you guys off? Anyways, go on to the story!!)

**Disclaimer:**Don't own anything.

* * *

. Wing and Shadow .

**Chapter 4: Anaginosko**

"Hold on there." There's a blonde boy, a brown haired young guy and a tied up black haired teenage boy are riding AT between two old abandoned buildings, they're heading towards a tunnel. Suddenly, a guy appeared standing in the dark at the second floor of the left building and stopped them.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked the person who stood in the shadow.

"I think that's my line." That person stepped out a little.

"Y-you're Sasuke!!"

"What?!" Kiba and Shikamaru shouted.

"I don't remember giving you the permission to call my first name,_ Naruto_."

"I don't remember telling you my name either, _teme_."

"I heard it from Gaara this morning when you had a fight when Neji, or did you forgot about it, _dobe_?"

"O-Of course I didn't forget about it! You bastards started it too!!"

"I have nothing to do with it. Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I-It's none of your business."

"You guys are in the Wing's base, it's all my business."

"Wha-… AHHHH!!!!!" The raven sent a fast kick to the blonde's stomach making him bang to the wall hard. Naruto cried loudly in pain and slowly kneeled down on the floor holding one side of his shoulder.

'_H-He's so fast that I c-can't even see him coming.' _Naruto thought panting lightly.

"Naruto!!!!!" Kiba and Shikamaru wanted to help Naruto but suddenly they realized that they can't move.

"What the-…" Their arms and legs were tied to the wall near them with chains.

"Don't move. These chains can send electricity to your whole body." Said another guy who stood in the shadow smirking holding the ends of the chains.

'_Since when did that happened?!'_ Kiba and Shikamaru thought at the same time with their shocked face.

"You bastard!!" Naruto growled while coughing out some blood as he managed to stand up.

"Go home." Sasuke said suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and pressed the blonde's throat with his arm.

"C…Can't b…bre…breathe…" Naruto said struggling, trying to pull Sasuke's arm away.

"Get the hell out of here, do you understand?"

"G-Go to hell!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto sent a kick towards the raven's stomach. Sasuke backed off quickly in time and smirked at the blonde. Suddenly, his eyes widen when he felt pain shot up to his stomach.

"You… wounded me." Sasuke said pressing his stomach making some blood leaked out through his shirt and looked at his hand.

"Y…Yeah… So?" Naruto said panting heavily and smirked.

Suddenly Naruto is lying down with Sasuke straddled him and pinning him effectively on the floor. Naruto's eyes were widened and he was shocked. Sasuke was too fast!

"_So_? I'm the third fastest Night Rider in the Wing and you're actually fast enough to wound me." Sasuke whispered beside his ears with his face emotionless.

'_C-can't move?!' _Naruto thought in shocked when he tried to struggle.

"It's no use, don't fight back or you'll hurt more. I wouldn't want to leave a wound on your pretty face,_dobe_." Naruto is panting heavily now. He struggled and tried his best to pull away from the raven's hand until he's completely out of strength. Naruto can feel him smirking when he was whispering in his ears, the blonde frowned.

"B…But… I wa…want to leave a wou…wound on your perfect skin, _t-teme._" Naruto whispered back in the Uchiha's ear panting heavily.

Suddenly, the Uchiha let go of the blonde and stood up quickly. Naruto just stared at his back with a confused look.

"Get out of here, what's your purpose coming here anyway? Lots of our people are injured and we're really busy, stop fooling around."

"He's right, Naruto, Kiba."

"Shikamaru?"

"We're just bothering them, let's get out of here."

"A-Alright."

"Haku, let go of them."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

While the boys left, the long raven haired boy went beside Sasuke. They kept looking at the three until they're completely out of sight.

"Poor Sasuke-sama, that blonde whispered and pants at the same time in your ears. Not even knowing that your ears are the most sensitive part in your whole body."

"Shut up, Haku!"

"Haha..! Let's go then, Sasuke-_sama._" Haku said smirking.

'_Damn it, I can still feel his breathing in my ears!' _Sasuke thought tried his best to hide his blush. Haku saw it and chuckled softly, tries his very best not to be noticed by poor cute Sasuke-sama.

* * *

_The next day. In school._

"I'm not listening to Kiba anymore." The trio is walking in one of the school's corridor.

"Hey! You agreed to me last night."

"Kiba, if you didn't mention about it, Naruto wouldn't have agreed to it."

"Yeah! Shikamaru's right!"

"And I was being nice too..."

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke?"

"Hi Sasuke!!"

"…"

"Was it just me or Sasuke had just avoided me?"

"Of course he's avoiding you, you kicked him in the stomach remember?"

"But he kicked me first!"

"Well, it's a shame for the third fastest Night Rider to be wounded by a lousy beginner."

"Hey!!"

"How troublesome."

"Ah!" A girl ran into Naruto and fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry, miss! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. Thank you very much." The girl suddenly widens her eyes.

"Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before somewhere?"

"N-No, I don't think we've met before."

"Really? You look so familiar. I even thought that I know you."

"I do think you look familiar as well. We might know each other in our past life."

"Yeah! I agree! We might be good friends in our past life too!"

"I have a feeling we were and we will be. My name is Aika." she said smiling.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

_'Naruto huh?' _

"And this is my frie-… Eh? Where did they go?"

"Who?"

"My friends. Did you saw them?"

"No. There wasn't anyone else besides you, Naruto-kun."

"Just Naruto is fine, Aika-san."

"Just Aika is fine, Naruto."

The both teenagers chuckled.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto. Age fifteen. He's an orphan since three years old. His parents died from a fire. He had been adopted to several families but all of them got bored of him and sent him away. He's currently adopted by Tsunade. She's the usual check-up doctor of Kiba and Shikamaru since they were young. I guess Naruto met them when they went to check-up a few months ago."

"Few months ago?"

"Yeah, Tsunade adopted him just a few months ago."

"Aika-sama took out the Wind AT few months ago as well."

"Would it be him?"

"No way. I saw him last night, I would have noticed if he's wearing the Wind AT."

"You saw him last night?"

"He's one of the intruders to the base."

"I see. Was Aika-sama there with you?"

"No. She went to Tsunade's place."

"Reasonable. So it was a lie when Aika-sama said that she didn't know his name."

"What?!"

"Aika-sama went for check-ups a several times as well. It's impossible that she never met Naruto, right?"

"Don't give out conclusions easily. We're still not sure that he is the guy in her mind."

"There's too much of a coincidence, Sasu-…"

"What're you guys talking about?"

"Uwah!!!"

"Ai-Aika-sam-… san!!!"

"Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, what were you guys doing?"

"N-Nothing much."

"Really? Why were you guys so frightened then?"

"We just didn't expect you to be here, Aika-san."

"Is that so, Neji-kun?"

"I have class now. See you soon, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun."

"B-Bye."

As the long raven haired girl walked into the long corridor, the both teenage boys swallowed hard.

"I hope she didn't hear us."

"I think she did."

"What should we do then?"

"Nothing, Neji. Nothing."

* * *

_After school. _

"Kiba!! Kiba!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Wait up! Why did you leave me during lunch?"

"Well, it's Aika-chan!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"The whole school knows that Sasuke has a thing towards her, and there you go, bang into her like no one else's business!"

"It's her! She's the one banged into me!"

"That's why we left as soon as it happened."

"Why should I care that Sasuke has a thing to her or not? I just want to be friend with her! She's a nice person!"

"God! Sasuke will **kill** you!"

"I'll kill him first then!"

"Alright, good luck." Kiba sighed.

"I will." Naruto said grinning.

"By the way, where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I'm not sure either. He's gone as soon as the bell rang."

"That's weird. I knew him for two years. He's not that kind of person that will bother to do something else when it's after school."

* * *

In a huge room filled with black Greek style furniture and decorations, a teenage girl rest peacefully haft sitting on an elegant-patterned bed. There's a big window with silky black curtains which we can see the sun is setting slowly. The teenage girl is enjoying herself by listening to her mp3 with her eyes closed. The door to this teenage girl's room slowly cracked open and there stood a guy looking almost the same age as the teenage girl. He quietly walked into the elegant room, stopped at the corner of the bed which occupied by the peaceful looking teenage girl and looks at her figure carefully. Suddenly, the long raven haired girl opened her eyes looking straight at the dark blue haired boy's eyes, shocking the teenage boy a little, as if she could saw him with her eyes closed.

"What is it, Haya?" The girl spoke first, slowly taking out her earphones from her ears and smiled at the dark blue haired boy.

"I'm sorry for coming in without asking. The new Allos Rider from Anaginosko wants to meet you."

"Why are you apologizing? I gave you the permission to come in whenever you wanted to. It's fine. Please invite him in."

"Thank you, Aika-sama, I'll be leaving now." The teenage girl who is now sitting on the bed nodded to Haya.

Once Haya headed out, there are some whispering sounds and a guy who again looks the same age as the teenage girl came in the room. He slowly walked in, turned around and closed the door quietly. The black haired guy walked towards the bed which is occupied by the teenage girl.

"Good evening, Aika-_sama_."

"Don't be formal now. You're the new Night Rider who beat all three Pedinos Riders of the Anaginosko in one night, right?"

"Yes, actually it's two days. I beat the Allos Rider today."

"Nah, it is one day. Nari really hated to be surpassed by people that he doesn't acknowledge, especially some new guy who he don't even know. That's why he wanted a rematch, which he lost again anyway."

"Why, Aika-_sama_, you're perfectly informed."

"Of course, he was looking for me crying from the base till all the way up here to my room, you know."

"Really? He did?"

"He worked hard for two years to get that position, it was all gone in a single night, and I couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now."

"Uhh… I'm sorry? Well, he still gets the position of Mesos Rider right? It's not like he loses everything."

"That's why he cried. He **was** the Mesos Rider two years ago."

The teenage boy chuckled embarrassingly scratching the back of his head while the long raven haired girl smiled with her eyes closed.

"Aika-_sama_, can I ask u a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why was Anaginosko created?"

"Well, do you know what Anaginosko means?"

"Uhh… No…?"

"Anaginosko is a Greek word, it means Reader. Just like the meaning, Anaginosko's duty is to read our enemies, read our allies and read the AT. Put it simply; collect information, example, just like what you're doing right now."

"Whatever do you mean, Aika-_sama_?"

"What do you want to know from me? You have another purpose, right?"

"I expected nothing less from the leader of the Wing. I'll just tell my purpose, Aika-_sama_. Why did you give Naruto that AT?"

"How did you know about the AT? And how did you know… it was me?" the dark grey eyed girl asked smirking in amusement.

"I met Sasuke yesterday. His legs movements are unique, aren't like any other Night Riders. But Naruto's leg movements are the same as him. So I did some research and found out that it was the Wind AT. As for how I knew it was you, _the beautiful black butterfly who flew across the moon and gave me these AT. _Considering the previous place he lived, all the buildings around there were very low. There's no other teenage looking girl who able to ride AT that high and far. I'm positive it's you, Aika-_sama_. Besides…" The boy eyed the whole room. "I can see that you love the colour black very much, it's your hair colour after all."

The teenage girl burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that her stomach hurts a lot making her clench her stomach. The teenage boy is looking at this scene stunned. After she gets a hold of herself and stopped laughing, she sits back up and smirked at the black haired boy.

"You had this all planned out didn't you? Be one of the Wing just to get near me."

"I guess?"

"You're good, really good."

"Thank you, Aika-_sama_."

"Stop it, you sound like you're forced to call me that. Just Aika is fine you know."

"Until I get the leader position and be one of the Feathers, I'll keep calling you Aika-_sama_."

"You better be fast then. You sound really fake; make me wanting to punch you so badly."

"It's because I see you as a _nakama_, so calling you _sama_ is out of the question.

"… What's your name again?"

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."

"Well, I'll recommend your name to be the successor of the Green Feather, which I guess was part of your plan. We'll be meeting each other more, Shikamaru."

"Thank you very much, Aika-**_sama_**I'll be taking my leave now, see you real soon"

The teenage black haired boy walked towards the door and exited the room. Once he closed the door, both black haired teenagers smirked.

* * *

(A/N: Noticed that what Neji said about how long Naruto knew Shikamaru and what Naruto said was different? xD)


End file.
